


Make A Wish

by ijustwantahugfromleetaeyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Confused Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Developing Friendships, Don't Panic It All Works Out Kinda, Doyoung is Lost, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Goodbyes, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Journey, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, M/M, Magic, Magic Made Them Do It, Mentioned Choi San, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oneshot, Pixie Lee Taeyong, Pixies, Pretty Lee Taeyong, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Soft Lee Taeyong, Some Plot, Taeyong Helps Him, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wishes, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantahugfromleetaeyong/pseuds/ijustwantahugfromleetaeyong
Summary: Doyoung being lost is one thing, but accidentally crossing into a magical dimension and meeting a pretty pixie named Lee Taeyong? That's another.OrTaeyong is a pixie in another dimension, and tries to help Doyoung get back home.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Make A Wish

When Doyoung opened his eyes, he felt dizzy. Lights swam in the corners of his vision. He swallowed thickly and tried to sit up, a myriad of questions in his head.

What happened? How long has he been out? 

Where the fuck was he?

“Hello!!” Doyoung exclaimed, his voice rough and scratching. He coughed uncomfortably, his throat burning.

“Here, traveller, drink this. Try not to talk too much.”

Doyoung jumped at the voice yelping freakishly and crawling away until his back met a tree a few metres away, observing the owner of the voice curiously.

Crouching like a tiny frog was a small boy with shimmering skin and wide, silver eyes. He had freckles across his cheeks that looked like tiny, grey hexagons, and his long eyelashes fluttered. The boy had white hair with a dark undercut, and he was dressed in a bodice made entirely of flowers. But the most astonishing thing of all was the sharp point of his ears, and the clear, crystal-like wings that folded behind his back. 

“Why, dear human... Are you alright?” Doyoung's mind blanked. The stranger's voice was high, chiming and silky. It sounded like a still lake, or the winter snowfall.

It took Doyoung a couple more seconds to register what he’d just been referred to as.

“H-human...”

“Are you not human? Perhaps an elf… but I was under the impression they had ears like mine...” The boy mumbled softly, a frown forming as though he were confused.

“I- You- Where? It-” Doyoung couldn’t seem to utter a single coherent sentence. Those enchanting silver eyes snapped up and met Doyoung’s. The boy moved tentatively forward, still crouching low to the ground, as though he were approaching a stray.

“Humans are such pretty creatures up close…” The boy breathed, moving ever closer to Doyoung. 

“Humans? Creatures?” Doyoung managed, swallowing again and wincing at the pain. The boy seemed to notice, and collected the cup he had offered previously in both hands, shuffling forward. He paused, placing it on the ground and retreating, so that the cup marked the middle ground between the two.

Doyoung didn’t move an inch.

"It's only water. Fresh from the river. Filtered, of course." The boy said carefully, “You’ve been sleeping heavily, you’re dehydrated.” Doyoung wasn't sure if it was the sheer pain of his throat or the flush on the smaller cheeks, but he reached for the cup, downing the contents entirely.

That brought a smile to the boy's face.

“Do you have a title?”

“A title?”

“Yes.. Humans have titles, correct? They are assigned them at birth, and then respond to them throughout their lifetime. Much like dogs.” The boy stated, his wide eyes never faltering.

Doyoung tried not to take offence, “Uhm… we- I have a name? I think that’s what you mean..”

“A name! Oh, wonderful!” The boy rocked on his heels, smiling like he had a secret, “Won’t you provide me with your ‘name’, traveller?”

“Doyoung.”

The boy poked his tongue between his teeth momentarily, “Doyoung.. Do - young… Doyoung..” He repeated the word as though he were trying it on for size, before nodding. “I also have a ‘name’, human. I am Taeyong!” He proclaimed proudly with a smile.

“Where am I?” Doyoung blurted.

“Why, dear human, dear Doyoung. You crossed the border between your world and mine. You stepped through The Ring of Saffron.”

“Your 'world'? What ‘Right of Saffron’? What the hell are you talking about!?” Doyoung spluttered, face red and arms flailing. Doyoung was panicking. He took a deep breath, “Okay… Can you like, start from the beginning? Or something?”

“The beginning? Umm… Well, pixies originated about 12 million years ago, if I remember my history class correctly…” Taeyong mumbled, that small look of confusion returning.

“No- no, I meant what just happened? Wait- Did you say pixies!?”

Taeyong tilted his head like a puppy, “Yes. Do you have a hearing impairment, human?”

“Excuse me?”

Doyoung stared, unsure of what else to do, until the boy crouched across from him giggled. That giggle erupted into a pure, sweet laughter that caused him to lose his balance and fall against the nearest tree, still smiling.

“What’s so funny?”

“I just did something very human, dear Doyoung! I made what you call a ‘joke’ - wasn’t it wonderful? Did you like it?”

Doyoung couldn’t exactly agree, but there was something about the way Taeyong’s eyes shone that meant he couldn’t disagree with him either. 

“Can you please tell me what’s going on?”

“Dear Doyoung, you’re inside the Ring of Saffron - what you humans may call another dimension, or a realm of magic. Those beings in your fairytales, the orcs and pixies and dragons and trolls, they reside here. I watched you, traveller; you lost your map and in the dark you fell over the border between your world and mine.” Taeyong paused, tapping his forefingers against his chin in thought, “No human has trespassed here in many generations.”

“I’m… in another dimension…” Doyoung repeated slowly, before taking a look around him for the first time. The trees were a salmon pink oak, and stretched far into a sky that looked more lilac than blue. The grass was darker than he remembered, almost a turquoise colour, with brightly coloured mushrooms the size of ceiling fans sprouting from the ground. 

He was in another dimension.

He settled his gaze back on Taeyong who was smiling widely, looking proud that Doyoung had figured it out.

"God I’m fucked, now I'm even more lost than before…" Doyoung groaned, throwing his head back against the closest mushroom. He felt a shock run through him when he heard a yelp, because that definitely did not come from him.

He looked over to Taeyong, but he was just sitting there smiling. "Hello, San!!" He proclaimed suddenly, gaze fixed somewhere over Doyoung's shoulder. 

Doyoung turned and came face to face with ...two eyes. And a frowning mouth. And spores.

"Holy shit, that mushroom has a face!!" Doyoung yelled, catapulting himself in the opposite direction as a fucking mushroom stared him down.

"Taeyong. Please start training your pets. They seem to be getting ruder." The mushroom chided, never taking his furrowed glare off Doyoung.

Doyoung turned to Taeyong, eyes wide with fear, "That mushroom talks. He fucking speaks!?"

Taeyong looked amused and giggled softly, turning to the mushroom, "Sorry San - it won't happen again! Say hello to Irene for me!" The mushroom grumbled and - would you believe it - turned and hopped away on its stalk, disappearing past an oak tree.

Doyoung felt the ground before he registered he'd fallen, landing flat on his ass as he stared after the departing mushroom.

Taeyong rushed over to him, still giggling, almost absentmindedly, "Why dear Doyoungie, are you quite alright? San gave you quite the shock there." He coos, helping Doyoung to his feet. 

"The mushrooms… talk?"

"Yup!" Taeyong nodded, “Now, you said you were lost?” He continued, as though Doyoung weren’t going insane.

“Yeah uhm…” Doyoung buried his head in his hands, trying to rearrange his thoughts. Different dimensions, talking mushrooms… not to mention his first encounter was with a literal pixie. “I was hiking. It’s my last summer before I leave home, and I was headed to Inverness, um…”

“Ah yes, I know just where to take you! Come along!” Taeyong began marching out of the clearing. Doyoung hovered where he was, not sure whether to follow. After a moment, as if he realised he was not being accompanied, Taeyong turned around.

“Doyoung? Why are you loitering? I intend to deliver you home, so you come with me!”

“How do I know I can trust you?” Doyoung blurted, not wanting to ask but needing an answer.

Taeyong pouted softly and strolled over until he was face to face with Doyoung, standing on his tiptoes so their noses were centimetres apart, “Why, Doyoungie. Do I look like somebody you cannot trust? I simply wish to return you to your dimension.”

Doyoung’s breath was caught in his throat, and he was kinda certain there were a couple stars lying around in Taeyong’s eyes. He tried his best to refocuse

“Trust me.” Taeyong beamed, clasping Doyoung’s hand. Doyoung nodded and allowed himself to be led from the clearing, until he was walking side by side with Taeyong with both hands stuffed in his pockets.

“So, Taeyong..” Doyoung cleared his throats, desperately needing to break the silence, although Taeyong seemed quite content in his own world. He seemed quite content with everything, actually, “Tell me about yourself.”

“Well, I'm 19 and I study Literature at the University. My mother works there, she researches your kind! But I've never met an actual, real human before!" Taeyong beamed, clapping his hands like a child, "I like all my classes, and I have lots of friends too!"

Doyoung finds himself listening intently as Taeyong lists off his friends and starts rambling about everything from baking to gardening to video games. 

"So, what about you, dearest Doyoungie?" Taeyong chirped, taking a breath after the extensive breakdown of his entire life. 

Doyoung ducked under a low-hanging branch as some crinkled and snapped beneath his feet.

"It's uh- well, I'm far less interesting than you.. My parents both own a shop, and I work there on weekends. I'm 18, and in a month I'll be studying Accountancy."

"Accountancy?" Taeyong echoed, looking perplexed, "Why, what's that?"

“It’s the study of currency, money, that sort of thing…” 

“Money? Oh! Mother tells me that you humans have physical currency… with which you buy vegetables and shoes!”

“Uhh yeah… You sound like you don’t know what money is, Taeyong.”

“Oh, I don’t - I’ve never even seen it. We trade with goods or with magic - and often with wishes!”

“Wishes?”

“Yes! When you are given an item, you grant that person a wish to repay them! That way, you both have something you desire!” Taeyong grinned.

Doyoung nodded, “That’s actually.. A very good system…” After a moment, Doyoung stopped walking and began fishing in his pockets. He felt a couple of coins roll over and drew them out. He extended his arm, the coins lying in the palm of his hand, “Here. These are coins. This is what we humans use as currency.”

Taeyong stopped dead in his tracks, staring in awe at the few pound coins Doyoung had scavenged. His eyes were shining as you bent his face down to get a closer look, “Can I…”

“Yeah. Here, take them.”

Taeyong extended a shaky hand and Doyoung dropped the coins in his palm one by one, “They are so shiny and golden!” He gasped, prodding them gently, “These must be worth much…” 

Doyoung shrugged, “Worth a couple cans of coke, maybe.”

Taeyong glanced up with a frown, his eyes still glowing, “Cans of... coke?”

-

“This really is amazing!” Taeyong giggled, knocking down what must have been his fourth can. Doyoung had some left over in his rucksack, and was still nursing his first, but Taeyong seemed astonished by something as simple as a soft drink.

“So…” Doyoung clicked his tongue, “You’re a pixie?” 

Taeyong nodded fervently, and Doyoung briefly worried the sugar was getting to him, “Yes! Us pixies are one of the rarest species in this dimension! I believe the word you may use is ‘minority’. But we are well loved by all!”

Doyoung nodded, in slight wonder at the compassion in this world compared to the hatred of his, “This place is so… kind.” He almost didn’t want Taeyong to find the way out; wanted to stay here forever, because it was just so much better.

But, of course, some wishes could never come true.

After a while, Doyoung and Taeyong reached a wide, rapid river cutting their path in two. He saw no bridges, but Taeyong didn’t seem too concerned by the huge, threatening obstacle in their way. In fact, he began walking towards the water.

“Taeyong, what are you-”

Doyoung immediately shut up, and if he hadn’t already become used to the weird day he was having, he definitely would’ve passed out. A crack formed in the river, and the water on either side of it rose up in huge, sweeping arcs to reveal a cobblestone path, winding its way under the arch of rushing water and leading to the other side.

Without hesitating, Taeyong trotted away along the path and mostly through fear that the water would come crashing down any second, Doyoung followed obediently. He found himself standing on the opposite bank, unscathed.

The pair continued walking for most of the day, stopping only to collect water from runaway streams, or on the occasions when Taeyong strayed from the path to collect various sweet berries for Doyoung to try. When he found one that Doyoung loved, he placed several handfuls in a small wicker box and slid it into Doyoung’s bag for him to keep. 

Taeyong then settled for picking colourful flowers and passing them to Doyoung, who tied them into a chain as Taeyong rambled about why they were blue and what bugs fertilized them. At some point, the sun was hanging low in the sky, and Taeyong stopped quite firmly in his tracks. 

“Up there!” Taeyong proclaimed, pointing somewhere into the sky, “I knew it was close by!”

“What’s up there, Taeyong?”

Without answering, the pixie closed his eyes and the clear crystal wings bunched up on his back began to glow softly. The wings opened out abruptly. Taeyong opened his eyes, and with no warning other than a grin, he wrapped his arms around Doyoung’s waist and…

Oh shit. 

Doyoung was left kicking his legs moronically and Taeyong flapped his wings and shot upwards. Doyoung grabbed onto Taeyong as if his life depended on it - which, in all fairness, it pretty much did - and watched the ground fall away as they soared into the air. Suddenly, they were above the tree line and Doyoung was faced with four gold moons, bunched together like grapes. 

Taeyong swooped to the left and Doyoung felt himself land on a wooden floor, stumbling backwards until he fell, all arms and legs and no sense. Taeyong landed far more gracefully, and sat across from Doyoung, who then registered they were sat in a treehouse.

“Why are we here?”

“It is late. We shouldn’t travel any further without first resting.”

Doyoung nodded, and the pair settled into a relatively comfortable silence until Doyoung’s stomach rumbled loudly. Taeyong laughed sweetly, “You are hungry, human?”

Doyoung smiled back, the moonlight cast over his face as he opened his bag. Taeyong leant forward curiously, but drew back and yelped fearfully when Doyoung threw a chocolate bar his way.

Slowly, Taeyong picked it up and fondled in between his thumb and forefinger, staring curiously. “This is… human food?”

“Yeah! It’s a KitKat.”

“Kit… Kat?”

“Mhmm,” Doyoung hummed, chewing his thoughtfully, but when Taeyong decided to put it into his mouth unwrapped, he decided to help, “Wait, wait, stop. Hang on.” Doyoung shuffled over to where Taeyong was sitting, and took the bar from him before he could ingest various plastics, “Let me help. Here, see, you open this and then you snap the bars. Like this.”

Taeyong gazed with a curious wonder and gently took the chocolate Doyoung offered him, and they sat together, chewing in silence.

“Wah! This is so sweet!” Taeyong giggled, leaning his head back against the wall of the treehouse when he finished. Doyoung copied the action, rolling his head so he was facing Taeyong.

“Almost as sweet as you.” Doyoung said, without thinking. He cleared his throat awkwardly, hearing a mumbled ‘oh’ from beside him and watching as Taeyong blushed softly.

Doyoung felt a smile grace his lips as he drifted off to sleep.

\- 

Doyoung was woken up first by the warm and bright sun and second, by Taeyong poking him in the cheek. Oddly, Doyoung was more endeared than annoyed, and a large part of him wanted to stay like that forever.

“Wake up, dear Doyoungie, wake up! We must depart and return you home!” Taeyong cooed, and Doyoung felt his heart sink a little at the idea.

He really didn’t want to leave. But seeing Taeyong’s bright smile as he cracked open his eyes nevertheless motivated him to find his way back to the ground with the pixie.

They resumed their wandering, with Taeyong filling any silence with anecdotes and interesting conversation. Doyoung could listen to him all day. At some point, however, Taeyong slowed, holding his arm in front of Doyoung to stop him. They both came to a halt at the same time, three steps away from a row of pebbles and rocks, built like a miniature wall. Looking left and right, Doyoung could see the line, broken only by trees, stretching far out of sight.

He knew with a sinking feeling that this was it. His ticket home.

Taeyong turned to him, “Well, Doyoungie! We are here!”

Doyoung nodded, trying to ignore his sadness at having to leave because it seemed so silly that he became so attached to… this in less than two days. Doyoung hated parting from Taeyong. At the same time, however, he knew he didn’t belong here. 

Taeyong almost seemed to read his conflicted mind and stepped forward, embracing Doyoung who simply couldn’t resist melting into Taeyong’s hold. Above them, the sun began to disappear.

“The night is drawing near, you must cross the border when it comes, or you will miss your chance. It must be at the close of the day, dearest Doyoung.” Taeyong spoke softly in his ear, winding a strand of hair around his finger.

Almost immediately, Doyoung opened his eyes and watched the sun pass the horizon over Taeyong’s shoulder, blazing a bright manderin and gold until it grew into nothing but darkness.

“I have to go…” Doyoung whispered, hating himself for saying it.

Taeyong said nothing, simply letting go before planting a simple kiss on his cheek, lips shaking like the wings of a butterfly. Doyoung turned from Taeyong, walking up to the border until he was an inch from home. He lifted his foot over the stones, but Taeyong’s voice caught his attention and he turned his head, “Dearest Doyoungie. I want nothing more than to repay you for being with me. I shall miss you.”

Doyoung thinks he imagined seeing a tear slipping from Taeyong’s eyes. “I wish I could be with you forever.” He whispered, his foot landing and eyes closing as the last three words left his lips.

When he opened them, he saw nothing behind him but a dozen trees, all boring brown, sprouting from a grass that was not turquoise. There were no mushrooms, no berry bushes, and only one moon hanging dimly in the sky. And, there was no sweet-faced pixie; no Taeyong. 

Not anymore.

Doyoung slid down the nearest tree and rubbed at the back of his neck, pausing when he felt something scrape against his finger. He hadn’t been wearing any jewellry, he was certain of it. 

Doyoung’s fingers followed the thin chain until he felt a round pendant in his fingers. He removed the necklace from his neck, watching it glint in the moonlight. With the slip of a finger he opened the locket, and it lit up with a sweet golden light, illuminating the words engraved inside. 

“My dearest Doyoung  
Until our worlds collide again,  
With you forever  
Taeyong”

Doyoung smiled softly, snapping the locket shut. He slipped the necklace back around his neck, feeling the cool metal on his skin and remembering something Taeyong had said about repaying one’s debt with nothing more than a wish. 

With a feeling that somebody else, somewhere else, was staring up at the sky too, Doyoung smiled at the moon.

Perhaps wishes come true afte all.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> Thank you for reading this, I really hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> Thank you reading and for comments, kudos, subs or even just hits, they're always treasured!! ❤️
> 
> Twitter : @rosietyongf


End file.
